Started with the Corset
by leonwang.hk
Summary: PruAus oneshot. Just something small I wrote for a friend. Warning: contains smut, lemon, yaoi, and a hell lot of gay.


Austria tilted his mirror and proceeded to continue to pull at the strings, which tightened the corset that he wore around his body. Such a shame to let the tradition die so quickly. During the medieval ages, everyone wore corsets to mold their body into a shape that romantic partners desired and common folk admired. Higher class men took pride in their body shape, and now the humans of the 21st century were wearing baggy shirts and eating potato chips on their sofas. Such a shame to let the tradition go to waste...

The high class Austrian pulled a little more, adding more curvature to his waist, and smiled slightly into his mirror. For centuries and decades, he had forgotten, but one day, a few years ago, the corset had appeared to him in the back corner of the storage room, collecting dust. Austria had been wearing the corset daily since. He was admiring himself and relishing in the recounting of his memories that he scarcely heard the footsteps coming up the stairs until the creak of his bedroom door snapped him out of his daydream and he jumped, reaching out to grab his shirt. Too late. A steady hand clasped around his out reached wrist and another arm reached around his waist, trapping him the embrace of his least favourite country...

"Prussia!" A dark red shade crept up Austria's cheeks. "You veren't supposed to be home until..."

"I left my keys on zhe night stand." A pair of reddish, purplish eyes traveled down Austria's pale, ivory skin, taking in everything. "I've always vondered vhy you vere so curvy."

"Let go."

"Oh no, I haven't gotten a proper look yet." Prussia's hand traveled down the corset, plucking at every tightly drawn string. "Vas do you think vould happen if I let this slip to Hungary? Or France and Spain...?"

"You vouldn't!" Austria cried in outrage.

"I do say a lot of things vhen I get drunk..." Prussia winked.

"Okay fine! Vas do you vant?"

"Thirty minutes. I get thirty minutes to look at you vithout you trying to run away or hiding or covering up. Zhen I'll keep your little secret."

"Ten." Austria tried to negotiate while his brain went fuzzy from the feeling of a finger making arousing circles on his hip.

"Twenty." The Prussian rebutted.

"Fifteen, and no touching."

"Alright, princess. But don't blame me vhen you're begging for me when zhe fifteen minutes aren't up yet."

"Vhy vould I do such a thing?"

"You should ask yourself zhat." Prussia let go of Austria and pressed a button on his watch. "Starting now."

Prussia, with his red eyes and pure white coloured hair, was always smiling, laughing, and rather like a child at all times. But now his eyes were piercing as they seemed to catch sight of every imperfection on Austria's body. Wearing only his corset and white boxers, the classical composer felt extremely exposed, especially in front of his lover. A cool breeze blew through the crack in the window, and Austria could feel his nipples stiffening up and goosebumps on his arms. Despite the cold air, heat burned his cheeks and the tips of his ears, his crimson blush clearly visible in the mirror facing him.

Slowly, the Prussian made his way around the Austrian, before stopping at Roderich's backside. Prussia lean close, very close, though he didn't come into contact with Austria. Prussia's light breath tickled the back of Austria's neck, and a shiver ran down his spine, along with the slight fluttering of butterflies in his stomach. He glanced down at Prussia's watch. Ten more minutes. There's no way that the rambunctious Prussian could keep this silent act up. Sooner or later he'd give. But could Roderich keep his act up? Of course! He was a refined gentleman. And there was no way...

"Beautiful." Prussia whispered right by Roderich's ear. The fluttering increased. "Gorgeous." He came so close that Austria could feel the heat emanating from his body.

His heart was like someone had turned the volume and tempo up on the metronome. Thump. Thump. THUMP. Mentally, Austria began waving his baton in a 6/8 beat. The violins were the seemingly increasing fluttering in his stomach. Violas crept through the window in a breeze of cool air and clarinets and flutes sent quick shivers down Austria's spine. With another flourish of his baton, cellos and bases synchronised their pizzicatos in the imitation of Prussia's and his own breathing. Timpani brought waves of heat, traveling from Prussia's body to Austria's, and urged the warmth up his neck and cheeks and ears. Cue the piano, a melody centring around the same pitch as Prussia's arousing whispers by his ear. The violins' tempos kept increasing, first and second playing correspondingly and leading the other instruments faster and faster into the same increasing tempo until Austria cut them off at a single command of his hand and the nations' lips met with a crash of the cymbal. The sound kept ringing as the symphony concluded, yet it hadn't even been but a minute or so, though it seemed much longer.

Prussia's surprise quickly melted into a quick step back to regain his balance and the wrapping of his arms around Austria to keep them both steady, bringing his lover in for a deeper, more passionate kiss than they had shared for a very long time.

Slowly, Prussia put one foot forward, and step by step, their lips still in a heated battle and their hands and arms unable to keep from touching every part of their partner's body, until Austria felt the edge of the bed press up against the back of his legs. He let Prussia push him down into the newly laundered sheets, scented with lavender and spruce. Pillows broke Austria's fall and Prussia crawled up onto the bed along with the Austrian, his legs astride Austria's thighs. Prussia's hand, delicate from his experience with the flute but callused by his days of wielding guns and swords, pulled loose the strings on the corset. Austria let him pull the loosened corset off and over his head before grabbing Prussia by the shoulders and entertaining their lips again, their tongues working out an intricate waltz in the tempo of their beating hearts and steaming breaths. In the duration of the kiss, Austria had begun to unbutton Prussia's shirt and lifted the material off of the nation's body, letting it fall off the bed into a heap on the carpet. A pair of pants and two boxers soon followed, adding to the volume of clothing on the floor, leaving Austria only with a pair of white silk gloves and Prussia with nothing at all. From the bed, Prussia had removed his lips from his lover's and down to Austria's neck and collarbone, drawling sighs from the mouth of the pleasured Austrian. His hand lay on Austrian's waist as he pressed a string of kisses from the collarbone down to Austria's chest where he took a pearly orb to his lips and nipped at it with his teeth. Immediately, Austria's hand flew up to his mouth to keep himself quiet. A rough tongue flicked across his nipple and Austria let out a low moan from the back of his throat, his hand that had entwined itself into Prussia's short hair clenched. The Prussian lifted his head up and smirked at his lover, which earned him a hard smack to the head.

"Hey!" Prussia rubbed his temple.

"Don't look at me like zhat!"

"Vas?"

"Like I'm a little girl begging for pleasure!" A hot heat traveled from Austria's stomach to his throat. In a moment of confusion, Prussia found himself with his back on the bed, the two's position switched and Austria's glowing eyes staring down at him in determination. Prussia had always been on top, and he raised his eyebrows in amusement. "Vell, Austria, if zhis is vhat you vant, zhen get on vith it."

Prussia regret underestimating Austria almost immediately. The Austrian was not to be messed with, even if he was a wuss on a daily basis and he looked delicate at first glance. After a moment of panic, the determined furrow between his eyebrows returned. He got right to the chase, placing a few well thought out pecks over the sensitive spots on Prussia's body and rousing up the Prussian's nerves. Prussia took in a sharp breath, and when he let it out, it was in the form of a not so quiet moan as Austria brought his hand down on the inside of his thigh and took Prussia's cock into his mouth.

"Verdammt..." Prussia cried out. He had never experienced anything like this. When in bed, he was always the giver, not the receiver, and the feeling of Austria's warm mouth and tongue brought waves of senses that he had never felt before. A feeling of disappointment filled him when Austria stopped, but was replaced by another round of butterflies when he heard the opening of a drawer and the pop of a cap. Prussia watched with lustful red eyes as Austria slowly took the finger of his glove in his teeth and slipped the material off his ivory fingers. Soon, he felt Austria's lubed up fingers move to his entrance and pause there. What was he waiting for? That was when he noticed the slight shaking of Austria's body and hands. This was his first time taking the dominant role, and the proud Austrian was... nervous...?

Prussia extended his hand and brushed it through Austria's hair, resting it on his cheek and pulling him close for a kiss. "You are doing wunderbar, meine Schatz."

"Danke..." Austria smiled slightly and Prussia gasped as his lover's cold finger entered him and began a steady rhythm of movement that sent shocks of electricity through his body.

"Ah... You're surprisingly...very good at zis." Austria added a second finger, pleasuring Prussia as if coaxing a genie from a lamp. He bit his lip and ran his hand down Austria's smooth back, the uncomfortable stretching beginning to give away to a beautiful feeling intertwining with the light fluttering in his stomach. Prussia moaned slightly when Austria removed his hand. Austria cupped his clean hand to his lover's cheek and kissed him wantonly, the feel of the Prussia's soft lips soothing his shaking slightly.

Prussia noticed the Austrian's shaky movements and pulled away from the kiss. "Oh, take a rest, old man, you don't have to act so strong around me!" He pecked Austria on the cheek and pushed the composer off of him, rolling to the side and ending up back on top, towering over his absolutely gorgeous boyfriend.

"Vas are you doing?" Austria cried indignantly.

"Don't you worry, meine Schatz, I'll still let you have your fun." He smiled his usual crazy smile, and Austria blinked, finally realising what Prussia meant. He just quietly nodded and set his hands on Prussia's hips. Austria sucked a breath in through his teeth as Prussia's fingers wrapped around his member and guided the shaft to his entrance. Prussia took in a deep breath. "I'm going to let you in on a secret... This is my first time doing something like zis." Of course, he's still pretty young and he had his fair of share of experiences. Prussia's been inside plenty of men and women, but he's never done the opposite.

"Your... First time?"

"Darling, we both know I screwed around a lot, but I save only ze best for you." Prussia winked at the Austrian and slowly sank down, parting his lips into a moan.

Austria closed his eyes and groaned at the amazing tightness that enveloped his member. He shifted his hips and unconsciously arched up, needing more of what his lover could offer. The Prussian picked up a steady rhythm, relaxing slightly to ease the tightness. Austria gripped the pillow behind him. "...Ah...Gilbert..."

Hearing his human name instantly turned Prussia on even more, and he increased the tempo, drawling out endearingly wanton mewls from his beautiful Austrian. He returned the favour with his own blissful sighs and moans, "...Hgnh... Roderich... Meine Gott..." He sucked in a breath and groaned when Austria wrapped his fingers around his member, massaging and sliding his delicate, ivory hands along the shaft. The Austrian teased his thumb in a light circle around the tip as he lips voiced a lustful symphony, his fingers soon covered in a sheen of precum.

The two bodies danced and entwined erotically, becoming of one coherent mind and soul before they reach their peak. Prussia's fingers dug into Austria's hips as he expressed blissful pleasure and Austria's warm love spilled into him. The two crashed into each other, breathless, their lips connecting once more, this time softer and more delicate. Finally, they part, their breaths intermixing and their shining eyes meeting, full of love and meaning that only the other would understand. They stayed there for a while, catching their breaths in a comfortable silence. It was Prussia who finally broke it, kissing his lover on the forehead.

"Told you zat you vouldn't last."

"Shut up."

"Shower?"

Austria nodded in agreement. "And it's your turn to vash ze sheets."


End file.
